Fallen Slayer
by Lanthanon
Summary: A rather dark fic about the female Dragonslayer Raphine. I've been reading EoE synopsis while doing this so I guess this has also something to do with it.


This one-shot fanfic is inspired from the Tenkuu no Escaflowne PS videogame. About the female Dragonslayer who Van gets to kill in a boss battle. Unfortunately, as a player you won't have any info about this Slayer in the duration of the game, why she was even in the group in the first place. She was basically just filling in as a boss in a fight, and making her existence there rather pointless. It was disappointing, actually.

 But then again, in the game, the cast ended up in Tokyo with Escaflowne being chased around by Earth fighter planes ^^;; so I guess I shouldn't really think too much. Anyway, to disclaimers: Raphine the Dragonslayer belongs to the PS Tenkuu no Escaflowne. Not mine. For those interested, visit http://www.escaflowneonline.com and check PSX game link for info.

*****

"And so the Dragon escaped us again." Gatty sighed as he ran his fingers to his hair. He had finished his rounds quite recently from patrol, their schedules gone haywire, ever since the Vione's engines were destroyed from the assault of the Crusade's sneak attack. Everyone was literally working around the clock First of all just to get the fortress to move again.

"And Lord Dilandau?" His companion asked, and Gatty could see that the long-haired blonde warrior was much troubled as he was. As Dragonslayers, they all knew how volatile their leader was, especially when it comes to this embarrassing set-back.

"After he was treated for the wound, he never left his quarters." Gatti said, "He is very upset."

"I should think so! Strange that Lord Dilandau did not even attempt to avenge himself against that child." Raphine commented, "He would have rallied us all and have his head returned here."

"I want him return unharmed, not his head." Gatti and Raphine whirled in surprise and saw that Folken was a few feet away, his face holding an expressionless mask. Immediately they gave him a proper salute.

"Return to your duties, you are not allowed to gossip in the halls." Came Folken's curt reply. Quickly Gatti left the corridor as fast as he could without turning back. But Raphine stood her ground, she already knew what Folken wants from her.

"Preparations are complete sir," she said. "We can leave anytime."

"Good." Folken glanced at the young Dragonslayer. "I assumed you are to be my escort for my convoy?"

"Yes, sir. Lord Dilandau has given me the details of my assignment."

"Very well. Prepare your Guymelef. We must reach Asturia before morning."

*****

_My name is Raphine. I am only known by that name. I have lost my family name a long time ago as well as my own memories, just brief flashes of light and moments of pain. I was one of the children the magicians had taken interest in, but was later discarded since I could not handle the experiments very well. I was not a particular strong individual. _

_Zaibach was my home, if I could ever call it a home. It was a dark and soulless place, where people take pride with how much they could find and integrate it to our lifestyle. I never liked technology. The magicians had already shown me this in ample amount. Normally, any weaker person could simply curl up and die with despair in this uncaring city. But I do not wish to die in this way. In this city._

_"Join the army? That is a crazy idea!" Those I've talked to always exclaimed this. Many generals rejected me and dare not accept my services. They said so many complicated reasons but to me it simply adds up because I am female. I know there were special exceptions, but apparently, I do not have those._

_"Can you hold a sword?" _

_That simple question, it had changed my life forever._

_"Can you hold a sword, and be not afraid to die in battle?" Came a voice. I was all alone in the corridor that day, holding back my tears of frustration. Angered that someone was mocking my rejection, I turned around the speaker, and saw him._

_"To die in battle is my greatest dream." I said honestly. _

_"Then they are fools for not taking you." He said, pleased with my answer. And from that day on, I was formally in the ranks of the Dragonslayers. A black sheep group, if one may call it, that doesn't follow any military protocol. General Adelphos, Lord Dilandau's superior, seemed to be the only person who didn't seem to mind. _

_"Many of us had also been rejected from the army. But Lord Dilandau gave us something to live for." Dallet, one of the newly-recruit Dragonslayers, said to me. "It doesn't matter to him if we weren't that good with the sword as the most elite here. He just wants us to be dedicated." There were many reasons of why they had joined. Why they had respected Lord Dilandau. For me, I look up to him, was simply because he allowed me to live out my dream.  So that is why, his pain is my pain. His enemies are also my own. _

_Death is such a wonderful gift._

_On the day the Dragon's disguise was revealed, and he escaped Lord Dilandau's wrath, I promised to myself that I will personally hunt him down. And release him from this pain._

*****

"In which she did." Gatti said, he did not look at Shesta. The Dragonslayers were dismissed earlier by Dilandau when he had received words that Raphine had died in battle a few days after the Dragon escaped from Asturia that fiery night. They knew that whatever others could call him, Lord Dilandau valued his own men above all things. And that he does not take their deaths lightly.

"She died for Lord Dilandau. I would do the same, if the time comes." Miguel said a look of sadness on his face. It seems that the Dragon was getting better as time goes on. Very few of them could defeat Raphine in hand-to-hand combat.

"But I'm glad." Shesta said. "It's the thing she always wanted, all her life. I'm sure she did not die in regret." 

The Dragonslayers then sent their regards to the fallen, and increasing their resolve to protect their commander in her honor. With their lives and even in their deaths.


End file.
